


【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】三不曲

by Morinoe (MorinoeShino)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe
Summary: ※Saeyoung×MC※迷之设定；画风不稳……（。※有新手痕迹很重的一点点不那么清水的描写(※提前致歉OOC，拙笔还请海涵
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】三不曲

**Author's Note:**

> ※Saeyoung×MC
> 
> ※迷之设定；画风不稳……（。
> 
> ※有新手痕迹很重的一点点不那么清水的描写(
> 
> ※提前致歉OOC，拙笔还请海涵

❉ 

① 勿闻

Saeyoung他作为一个耳机不离身的人，却永远在我坐到客厅的窗边看杂志的时候把电脑外放调得很大声。有些时候是电影、新闻，有些时候是游戏。他既不在我面前严肃沉稳地进行工作，也不常直接嚷着扑上来粘我。我在忍不住主动开口搭话之后才明白这响彻客厅的外放是个诱饵，但是就算明白了我仍然屡次上钩。这天我仍坐在窗边看杂志，他仍开着电脑外放。  
杂志上正在连载一部中篇小说，讲的是一位女特工在执行任务的过程中遇到爱情的故事。这本身就是个不太常见的人物设定，而且作者对头脑明晰的主角在描写上十分立体和细腻。我沉浸在故事里，渐渐听不到Saeyoung的外放了。这种情况在我以前看入迷的时候也时有发生。这一章里对特工心理的描写实在有趣，我突然萌生了想让Saeyoung也过来瞟两眼的念头便开口唤他的名字。我一边喊一边眼睛顺着文字往下扫。可是我又翻了好两页也没听见他回复，是打游戏入迷了吗……  
突然一只手掌闯入我的视线，横挡在文字与我中间。  
我吓了一跳，随后笑着静静地抬起头看他。我看到他的嘴唇动了动。  
世界依旧安静。  
窗外阳光斜照在他的脸上，泛着金光的眼眸里映着我的震惊和他的疑惑，混杂着眼镜无奈的反光。  
世界依旧安静。

「Saeyoung……」我伸手摸自己的喉咙和耳朵。在震动。在震动，也可能是我的手在发抖。可是我什么都听不见，这让我开始怀疑我是否叫出了他的名字，「我听不见……」  
在无声的空气里Saeyoung握住了我放在耳朵上的手。他直视着我的眼睛，缓缓在我对面坐下。他没有再开口讲话，却只是看着我。他藏起了先前的焦虑和担忧，眼睛里剩下波光粼粼的温柔。如果我曾见过秋日暖阳下的金色麦田的话，我可能会觉得麦浪这样的波纹存在于我的眼前。我的目光顺移向他胸前挂着的十字架，银白的光泽在我头脑里奏响一首Saeyoung曾经在我面前提过的颂歌。可是那时候我的心不在焉让它现在只剩下了七零八落的碎片段落。我将再也拼不出完整的声音，将再也没有这个机会了。  
我猛地甩开Saeyoung的手，重重地敲击自己的耳朵和脑壳。看吧，以前电视电脑这种设备出现故障的时候，不是通常敲几下就能恢复原样的吗？我知道的，所以——  
在我第二次下手之前，他扼住了我的手腕。我用力也争不过他强有力的手掌，他看着我轻轻摇了摇头。那一瞬间他眼神中闪现的凌厉的光僵住了我的动作——故事里的男人们是不是也被女主人公这样只有特工才会有的目光吸引着呢。接着他拿开我放在腿上的杂志，整个人凑近了过来。我感受到他的眼镜架拨动了我的发丝。他在我的耳边吐气，这种轻柔却急切的气息仿佛是在确认我丧失了听觉的感官是否还保有最后的触觉。他注意到我身体细微的一点颤动，于是立刻伸出舌头开始沿着我的耳廓描边。我想听到他的气息和吮吸，但我发现脑海中只有神经元编造出来的自己呼唤Saeyoung名字的声音。我悄悄闭上眼睛，在毫无声响的世界里只感受得到他的舔舐，就好像被透明的钓鱼线束缚住了一样。我试图忍住自己出声的冲动，因为自己无法听到，出声的后果对我来说已经变成了不可预料的未知。但他却似乎用越发激烈的行为在迫使我发出情不自禁的呻吟。我在他的唇离开我的口之后睁开眼睛，发现他悲伤的眼眸里藏着一抹笑意。

Saeyoung伸手把我从沙发上拉起来，然后拿过刚在被扔在一边的耳机盖到我头上。他又把我的手掌翻过来，在上面写字。我因为觉得痒不由得就笑了起来，我看到他也翘着嘴角抖了抖肩膀。  
突然他停下了写字的动作，抬起头与我盯着他脸的眼睛四目相对。他用手指点了两下我的手掌，眨眨眼睛好像示意问我他写了什么。可我光顾着觉得痒和看他了，完全没注意到手心里的文字，只好稍显抱歉地笑着摇了摇头。  
他撅起嘴，然后手松松地握拳放在眼睛边上做要哭的表情。我感觉自己笑得更厉害了，便用另一只没有被拉住的手揉揉他红色的温暖的短发，比了一个一字希望他再写一次。他不情不愿的脸在低下头的一瞬间扬起笑容，我得说我现在的视觉真是异常敏锐了。  
我看他用手指在我的手心里向左画了一条弯曲的弧线，然后向右画了一条弯曲的弧线，便停下了。  
他又抬头看我，可我敢肯定他刚刚写的字不是这个。  
见我没有什么反应，他又重复了一次。  
这似乎不是一个字……这好像是一颗爱心。我半信半疑地指了指自己的心脏，用眼神看着他询问是否正确。他将要把头点下去的一瞬间改变主意摇了摇头，笑着拉过我的手吻了上来。

❉

② 勿言

Saeyoung在一个假期接到新公司上头通知说要安排出差。  
「等等老板……！为什么是我……不不我很乐意干这份工作的，但是这个时间……不是的不是的！……啊……」  
Saeyoung有一些些随心所欲的性子在我等这样的平庸社会里可真是一道屏障。我又是好笑又是心疼地听他免为其难应下这次的工作，走到储物间拿出上次一起去商场买的行李箱。  
行李箱很大，因为Saeyoung当时坚持要买一个能装下两人行李的大箱子，还跟我保证这个尺寸不会因为违规而被飞机禁止托运。  
「不行不行，不用这个。」Saeyoung看到我递过的箱子摆了摆手，「这个是我们一起的行李箱，怎么能因为我一个人出差用了。」  
「而且你不要一脸怀疑我没有其他行李箱的表情啦！可不要忘了……」他说着凑上来，「我以前是干·什·么·的——」  
我对着厘米之间的他挑挑眉。  
Saeyoung倒还真的转身就拿出了几个精致的小行李箱来。皮制的金属制的都有，基本上是登机箱那种的小尺寸。尽管大多箱子表面都有磨损，但看得出是被好好对待了的。  
几天之后他收拾得整整齐齐出门了，出门前一边亲我一边说，「我听说了……这次会很忙，途中不会有什么机会直接联系你。为了……表达我最真诚的歉意……和爱意，我在电脑里准备了十分——可爱的小惊喜！还请您……一边想我一边等我回来好吗？」  
我被他封住的嘴只能发出含糊不清的答应声，弄得我俩都笑了。

于是这就成了一个Saeyoung不在我身边的假期。  
他在外头披星戴月，我在家里度日如年。  
Saeyoung在电脑里留着的小惊喜是两个小游戏的程序和几个我也不知道他在什么时候录制的视频。其中一个游戏我永远死在第一关，极度怀疑他是故意设置了什么陷阱；另一个游戏我永远死不了但也打不通，每次只能玩到自己感受到物理上的疲惫之后极限存档再说。至于那些视频，我反反复复也看了不知道几次，到后来只想着能不能把电脑屏幕戳穿然后把对面这位看着我的红发男子拖出来紧紧抱住。  
我也有登入聊天室试图和大家唠嗑，但韩总在假期里是有会的，姜小姐在假期里是有加班的，柳先生在假期里是有排练的，金同学在假期里是有补习的，另外的朋友们……就根本没有回我信息。我怀疑这是个假的假期，不然为什么叫假期？我怀疑世界上只有我一个人默默无闻地在家无所事事。  
到了第七天Saeyoung竟然，终于给了我一个电话。  
「后天就回来了哦！呜呜呜这样的出差我真是太心碎了对不起你……」听到他的声音我浑身一颤，我可能比自己想象的还要想他。  
我想对他说我想他、我爱他、快点回来、平安回来，林林总总，我开口的时候却发现自己发不出声音。是因为我没有开口说话太久了吗？  
「……」  
「怎么了？」  
「……」我试图讲话，可是它们到后来变成了很重的呼吸声。  
「你怎么了？听得见吗？呼吸声很重诶？」  
「……」尝试是徒劳的，我并讲不出回应他的话。  
「喂？」  
情急之下我只能想到唯一的办法了，我用手指在靠近话筒的地方有节奏地敲击。  
三短、三长、三短。  
「我马上回来。」他立刻说道。  
三短、三长、三短。这对他来说是熟悉的信号吗？

我在半梦半醒中听到行李箱滑动、房门打开和他冲进屋子大喊我名字的声音。  
「你还好吗？怎么了？是不是不舒服？要不要现在去医院？」他跪在客厅的地毯上拉起我的手。  
一下子问这么多问题，就不是我光点头摇头能回答的了啊。我半睁着眼笑了笑，抽出一只手去摸他的脸颊。很冰，而且他眼睛还挺红的。  
「去医院吧？急诊肯定开着的。」他拿了一条毛毯，然后从沙发上抱起我试图往外走。  
我摇摇头。不可思议的是我觉得讲不出话似乎也没有什么关系，或者说我冥冥之中觉得现在这个状况似乎不久之后会自动痊愈。  
「真的不去？」他语气里强硬和担忧混杂。  
我点头，接着他转了个身把我往卧室里抱。  
「真的没什么大碍吗？」  
为了让他信服我这次加大了点头的力度，没想到他看着我突然问：「你是不是故意的？然后好让我早点回来？」  
我愣了愣，说不定我的潜意识里就是这么想的。  
我躺在被窝里一脸严肃地摇了摇头。  
Saeyoung脱下外套靠近过来，几乎是贴着我的脸问，「嗯？」  
我感觉到自己笑着喷出来的气流有接触到他的脸上。停不下来的联想让我进一步发出无声的大笑。他放下了之前的担忧开始逗弄我，肢体活动之外还间歇性掺杂语言攻击。  
「我说……你这么安静的话，求饶我也是听不见的哦？」  
他言出必行地比以往更激烈，我差不多算是很能理解什么叫小别胜新婚。  
我用抿紧嘴的方式表达自己的坚毅，他看了之后坏笑着撬开我的嘴，顺带可能还有一颗心。

❉

③勿见

「不可以出去哦……」窗帘被拉上了。咯啦咯啦的声音。  
「门，窗，还有窗帘，都不可以打开。」这里一片漆黑。

我什么也看不见。但我可以出声，我也听到了门被关上的声音。  
我喊道：「不要…不要，别走！」  
我不停地挥舞着双手，试图在这一片漆黑里抓住什么将要消失的东西。这可真奇怪啊，明明一片漆黑，连存在都谈不上的话，“消失”又从何说起呢？  
我感受到自己有些出汗，呼吸也变得更加急促起来。我身后的角落里似乎也有人——我感受到了视线。不行，我要赶紧追上去，我要赶紧……

突然我感到腰间有一双手环绕上来，我才意识到这片漆黑如此冰冷——以及与之形成鲜明对比的我后背上感受到的温暖。  
「没事了，没事的。」是最熟悉的声音。  
我猛地睁开眼睛，大口大口地开始喘气。  
「Saeyoung……」  
「我在。」他轻轻地用脸蹭了蹭我的头发，「你还好吧？做噩梦了吗？」  
原来是梦。  
我一下子安下心来，苦笑了一下：「我没事。就是梦到一片黑黑的然后想跑出来那种。」都这个年纪了还能突然被噩梦吓得如此狼狈，还让他跟着一起担心。  
Saeyoung抽出手去开床头的灯，然后下了床道：「我去倒点水。」  
暖黄色的光融进了昏暗的夜晚。我看见熟悉的显示器、桌子和衣橱，又暗暗确定了一次刚才的只是个梦。内容很简单，很短，却不知道为什么又真实又格外让人毛骨悚然。我呆呆地盯着卧室的门，看着Saeyoung拿着我的黄色马克杯走了进来。  
「谢谢。」我一直有道谢的习惯，尽管一起生活了这么久还是没有变。水是温的，不凉也不烫。  
Saeyoung就站在那儿看着我喝完水放下杯子，然后他的视线落到了床头柜的那条黑色丝巾上。  
他皱着眉头开口，好像有点犹豫：「你做噩梦不会是因为之前……」  
「不会啦。我不是说了我不怕黑的嘛。」我笑道，「那么有趣的事情才不会成为我做噩梦的理由呢。」

Saeyoung指的是今晚我们难得玩了一次蒙眼play的事。起因是我在整理衣橱的时候发现了很多闲置衣物饰品，那条黑色女士丝巾也在其列。  
「咦？我应该没有买过啊……」我把自言自语的音量提高到他可以听到的程度，「Saeyoung啊，这个是你的吗？」  
他唰地一声跟着那张有轮子的椅子一起滑到我面前，看了一眼丝巾：「嗯……好像是的。」  
应该又是什么变装道具吧，虽然他现在应该不用了：「你不用的话那我处理掉了啊。」  
「行。」他说着转了个向，但是马上又转回来了，「等一下，还是别扔了。」  
「怎么，还有什么用吗？——先说好别送给我啊我不要。」难道这人怀念给自己打扮的时候了？  
Saeyoung三步并两步走到我面前抽走丝巾，要变魔术一样的把丝巾叠了叠又顺开：「这样用。」  
接着他用丝巾蒙上我的眼睛，手法娴熟地在我脑后打了个结。  
「晕，怎么我们Choi Saeyoung氏还有这个兴趣啊。」我一边笑一边用手摸了摸丝巾——它的遮光效果真好，我现在真的是什么都看不见了。黑暗中他牵起我的手，慢慢把我引向床边。  
「公主殿下请往这边走～」Saeyoung用一本正经的敬语讲话，语气却是极不相符的俏皮。其实毕竟是自己的房间，不用牵就算摸黑也到得了。  
我很乖地在床边坐下，问他：「Choi Saeyoung氏您现在要做什么呢？」  
他发出了不赞同的声音：「这可不是一个很明智的问题哦。毕竟蒙眼就是因为……」  
下一秒，耳边突然感受到的温热吐气让我不由自主地微微颤抖了一下。  
「……不让你知道接下来会发生什么嘛。」说完Saeyoung用舌头舔了舔我的耳廓并小啄了一口，「偷袭成功～」完全就是一个因为恶作剧成功而洋洋得意的小孩子。  
啊……不过小孩子不会做这种事呢。  
这之后我算是精准体会到了蒙眼导致的未知性带来的乐趣。这次Saeyoung一点都没有问我，但不得不承认的是他可能比我自己还了解这身体敏感的地方。多亏了这不知道下一步走哪里的刺激感，可以说接下来的几轮攻击里我的理智全军覆没了。  
Saeyoung再一次吻我：「为什么……今天表情这么可爱啊……」  
「嗯……」我来不及讲话。  
他还一边口齿不清还有些赌气地小声道：「不就一条丝巾吗效果也太好了……」明明是他自己开始的嘛。  
「还有这种事？」我自然是看不见自己的表情的，「那你呢？」  
「呃，我……」被问到的一瞬间我似乎有感受到他整个人稍稍僵了一下，接着原本在我双腿之间打转的手指动得更快更用力了，「……不告诉你。」  
「啊……那……让我看看……？」忍不住呻吟的同时我抬起手打算扯掉蒙在眼睛上的丝巾，却被Saeyoung按住了。  
「……不行。得让我一直看着你。」随后被封住的是我的嘴。在稍稍有些缺氧的同时，我享受着那一小阵电流一样通过全身的快感。谁想到Saeyoung猝不及防地又开始舔舐我的乳头。  
「啊……暂停，暂停。」我拿掉了丝巾，与他金黄色眸子对上眼的一瞬间，我想虽然蒙眼很刺激但还是能看到的更好。我支起身子笑着跟他说：「双方互换场地啦。」  
Saeyoung的表情看上去有点复杂，于是我一半说给他听一半自言自语地嘀咕起来：「你要不要蒙个眼啊……？不过从视力上来说本身你摘了眼镜就看不见和蒙眼也没有差别呢感觉……」  
「怎么就看不见了，」Saeyoung松开我，不服气地反驳，「我视力好着呢……」  
我趁着这个瞬间飞速把他扑得翻了个身：「偷袭成功～」最后这一晚成绩真是格外得好。

其实要说自己完全不怕黑可能不能算实话。不管场合是怎样的，什么都看不见难免是会心慌的吧——只是我知道，现在有Saeyoung在我身边而已。这就是我心安理得重要且唯一的凭证票根。

很不巧的是，那不是我最后一次做关于一片漆黑的世界的噩梦。

我又一次、又一次什么都看不见了。  
「不要把眼睛闭上。」无力感席卷全身的时候，我隐隐约约听到有这样的一个声音在讲话。  
我没有闭眼，我只是什么都看不见罢了……没错，就算我睁开眼睛我依旧什么都看不见。  
「不要逃避。」  
开玩笑呢……？我必须从这个地方逃出去。不然我会永远被困在这黑暗里。可是我该怎么做呢？我什么都看不见。  
我突然想起了Saeyoung。他在哪儿？他不在我的身边吗？明明是神出鬼没万能的God Seven…？  
这时我听到了身后很轻很轻的呼吸，或者说更像抽泣的声音。  
「别走……」是我在说话吗？我在跟谁说话？  
我慢慢朝着墙角走过去，蹲了下来。我在那一刻闻到了一点点陌生却似乎又熟悉的气味。突然我好像都明白了。我发誓我不逃，我也不会闭眼。不管是怎样的黑暗或者过去，我都会看、也会听和讲述，因为我们是会一起度过现在和未来的人啊。  
我用力拉开了窗帘，猛地睁开眼睛——不过被明亮的光晃了一下。

「你猜猜现在几点？」Saeyoung正在吃薯片。  
「Saeyoung你不怕黑吧？」  
「没错没错，现在正是阳光大好气温最高的下午两点！」真不知道我们的对话是怎么成立的。他放下了手上的手柄朝我走来，坐在了床边：「我可不怕。」  
「我也不怕。」  
「嗯，我知道。」Saeyoung先是温柔地揉了揉我的脑袋，然后又敲了一下，力道还不小，「起床吧你。」  
「痛的呀……对刚起床的人宽容点。」  
「别以为我没看到你昨天在熬夜！」  
「看到别人熬夜的人也熬夜了！」话是这么说，不过被喜欢的人看着的感觉真的很好。我也会的。

**Author's Note:**

> ※感谢阅读！
> 
> ※本来还想写个Ending的（再说吧（你
> 
> ※复读之我也不确定自己在写什么（……）


End file.
